the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/How to Train Your Dragon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family ride Dragons: Race to the Edge. Plot Five years after the Viking villagers of Berk and the dragons made peace, they live together in harmony. Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless the Night Fury (the last of his kind) discover and map unexplored lands. Now 20 years old, he is being pressed by his father, Stoick the Vast, to succeed him as chieftain, although Hiccup feels unsure he is ready. While investigating a burnt forest, Hiccup and Astrid discover the remains of a fort encased in ice and meet a dangerous group of dragon-trappers. One of the trappers, Eret, blames the two for his fort's destruction and attempts to capture their dragons for the trappers' leader, Drago Bludvist, who plots to capture and brainwash all of the dragons and make them his pets and army. Hiccup and Astrid escape and warn Stoick about the dragon army Drago is amassing. Stoick orders the villagers to fortify the island and prepare for battle. Hiccup, however, refuses to believe war is inevitable, and flies off to talk to Drago. Stoick stops him, explaining that he once met Drago at a gathering of chiefs, where Drago had offered to protect them from dragons if they pledged to serve him; when they refused, he had his dragons attack them, with Stoick the sole survivor. Undeterred, Hiccup flies off with Toothless in search of Drago to try to reason with him. They meet a dragon-rider named Valka, who is revealed to be Hiccup's long-lost mother. She explains that she, like her son, could not bring herself to kill dragons. After being carried off during a dragon raid, she spent 20 years rescuing dragons from Drago's traps and bringing them to an island nest created out of ice by a gigantic alpha dragon called a "Bewilderbeast", which is able to control smaller dragons. Stoick and his lieutenant Gobber track Hiccup to the nest, where Stoick discovers his wife is alive. Meanwhile, Astrid and the other riders force Eret to lead them to Drago. Drago captures them and, learning of Berk's dragons, sends his armada over to the dragon nest to attack, while the riders escape with Eret's help. At the nest, a battle ensues between the dragon-riders, Valka's dragons, and Drago and his armada, during which Drago reveals he has his own Bewilderbeast to challenge the Alpha. The two colossal dragons fight, ending with Drago's Bewilderbeast killing its opponent and becoming the new alpha. Drago's Bewilderbeast seizes control of all the adult dragons, which hypnotically obey. Hiccup tries to persuade Drago to end the violence, but Drago orders him killed. Toothless, under the Bewilderbeast's influence, approaches Hiccup and launches a plasma bolt toward him, but Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the away and is killed instead. The Bewilderbeast momentarily relinquishes control of Toothless, but Hiccup drives Toothless away in a fit of despair. Drago maroons Hiccup and the others on the island and rides Toothless, again under the control of the Bewilderbeast, to lead his army to conquer Berk. Stoick is given a Viking funeral and Hiccup, now having lost both his father and dragon, is unsure what to do. Valka encouragingly tells him he alone can unite humans and dragons. Inspired by her words and his father's, Hiccup returns to Berk to stop Drago. The dragon-riders fly baby dragons, immune to the Bewilderbeast's control, back to Berk. They find Drago has attacked the village and taken control of its dragons. Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless while the other riders distract the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup frees Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, much to Drago's surprise. Hiccup and Toothless briefly separate Drago from the Bewilderbeast and confront Drago on the ground, but the Bewilderbeast attacks them, encasing them in ice. However, Toothless blasts away the ice, revealing that both Hiccup and he are unharmed. Toothless then challenges the Bewilderbeast, shooting it in the face repeatedly, which breaks its control over the other dragons, who side with Toothless as the new alpha. All the dragons repeatedly fire at the Bewilderbeast until Toothless fires a final massive blast, breaking its left tusk. Defeated, the Bewilderbeast retreats under the sea with Drago on its back, who drowns in the process, killing him. The Vikings and dragons celebrate their victory and Hiccup is made chieftain of Berk. Afterwards, Berk undergoes repairs, with Hiccup feeling secure that its dragons can defend it. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, and Yes Man guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Colonel Muska, Meowrice, Avery Bullock, Zapp Brannigan, Kif Kroker, Scanty and Kneesocks, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn), Sheriff Nichols, and New Brian will work for Drago Bludvist in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:DreamWorks crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/How to Train Your Dragon saga